Survivor: Heroes vs Villains
by colbyleebrown
Summary: 20 of the best Survivor Heroes and Villains will return to face off for the title of Ultimate Sole Survivor.
1. Episode 1: Slay Everyone, Trust No One

**The Tribes**

**Heroes**

Colby Donaldson-The Australian Outback

Kathy Vavrick O'Brien-Marquesas

Shii Ann Huang-Thailand

Rupert Boneham-Pearl Islands

Stephenie LaGrossa-Palau

Cirie Fields-Panama

Ozzy Lusth-Cook Islands

Yau-Man Chan-Fiji

Amanda Kimmel-China

JT Thomas-Tocantins

**Villains**

Richard Hatch-Borneo

Jerri Manthey-The Australian Outback

Rob Mariano-Marquesas

Sandra Diaz-Twine-Pearl Islands

Jonny Fairplay-Pearl Islands

Parvati Shallow-Cook Islands

Courtney Yates-China

Natalie Bolton-Micronesia

Coach Wade-Tocantins

Russell Hantz-Samoa

The returning castaways arrived on board 4 Royal New Zealand Air Force UH-1 Iroquis helicopters. Immediately, the teams participated in the very aggressive reward challenge. The Heroes won reward, consisting of flint. At both camps, the castaways found fishing gear. Russell immediately made an alliance with Parvati and Jerri; but both were questionable about Russell's loyalty. Rob quickly helped the Villains camp get organized and helped them create fire using a fire saw. At the Heroes camp, Colby, JT, Rupert, and Shii Ann were successful in starting the camp fire, and Tom and Kathy quickly trapped chickens to help the tribe last long days. Old alliances from seasons past were quickly reformed, with Shii Ann and Kathy reu-niting, and Parvati added her old friend Natalie to her alliance with Jerri and Russell. Russell was however suddenly reluctant to trust Natalie, as he believed she was more dangerous in the alliance. Richard went spear-fishing naked, and became the natural food provider along with Rob. At the immunity challenge, the Heroes and the Villains came very close, but the Villains barely edged out the Heroes to win immunity. Back at the Heroes camp, Ozzy wanted Shii Ann gone, believing she would flip to the Villains at the merge. But JT, Colby, Rupert, and Kathy wanted Amanda gone, since she was a strategic threat, and had connections with Parvati and Cirie. At Tribal Council, old season alliances were the main subjects brought up. Rupert, JT, Kathy, Colby, Stephenie, and Shii Ann voted for Amanda; Yau-Man and Ozzy voted for Shii Ann; Cirie and Amanda voted for Stephenie. In a shocking turn of events, Amanda was blindsided in a 6-2-2 vote.


	2. Episode 2: I'm The Best Player Out Here

**Heroes**

Colby Donaldson-The Australian Outback

Kathy Vavrick O'Brien-Marquesas

Shii Ann Huang-Thailand

Rupert Boneham-Pearl Islands

Stephenie LaGrossa-Palau

Cirie Fields-Panama

Ozzy Lusth-Cook Islands

Yau-Man Chan-Fiji

JT Thomas-Tocantins

**Villains**

Richard Hatch-Borneo

Jerri Manthey-The Australian Outback

Rob Mariano-Marquesas

Sandra Diaz-Twine-Pearl Islands

Jonny Fairplay-Pearl Islands

Parvati Shallow-Cook Islands

Courtney Yates-China

Natalie Bolton-Micronesia

Coach Wade-Tocantins

Russell Hantz-Samoa

Frustrated by his tribes' lack of work ethic, Rob wandered off into the jungle, all while the Villains were not doing well with the fire. Richard seemed to be the only one willing to any work besides Rob, and Jon was viewed as the most untrustworthy person at camp. At the combined Reward/Immunity challenge, the Villains once again used teamwork to their advantage, and won their second immunity challenge in a row. Russell wanted to target Richard, believing he was too much of a threat, and a liability in the challenges. Richard claimed Russell was "too delusional" to play the real Survivor game, and walked around the camp naked. At the Heroes, Ozzy and JT wanted Yau-Man gone, seeing him as a weak link and strategical threat. Stephenie was targeted for being a physical threat. Colby and Shii Ann were also considered for the same reasons, and Yau-Man was targeted for strategical reasons and for being a weak link. At tribal council, Yau-Man, Stephenie, and JT voted for strategic threat Cirie while everyone else voted for Stephenie. Stephenie was the 2nd person voted off in a 6-3 vote.


	3. Episode 3: That Girl Is Like A Virus

**Heroes**

Colby Donaldson-The Australian Outback

Kathy Vavrick O'Brien-Marquesas

Shii Ann Huang-Thailand

Rupert Boneham-Pearl Islands

Cirie Fields-Panama

Ozzy Lusth-Cook Islands

Yau-Man Chan-Fiji

JT Thomas-Tocantins

**Villains**

Richard Hatch-Borneo

Jerri Manthey-The Australian Outback

Rob Mariano-Marquesas

Sandra Diaz-Twine-Pearl Islands

Jonny Fairplay-Pearl Islands

Parvati Shallow-Cook Islands

Courtney Yates-China

Natalie Bolton-Micronesia

Coach Wade-Tocantins

Russell Hantz-Samoa

After tribal council, Kathy began to wonder if voting out Stephenie was the right decision to make, especially since they were already down to 8. At the Villains, Richard caught 3 fish for his tribe, and Rob was able to quickly help remake the fire. Russell felt they were both threats to his game, and approached Parvati about voting out Rob first. Parvati was shocked by this, and informed Rob about this. Rob and Russell got into a huge fight, and Fairplay stated this was going to be an intense tribal council should they lose. At the combined Reward and Immunity Challenge, The Heroes defeated the Villains in a 6-2 blowout, causing the Villains to go to their first tribal council. The vote about who to vote out was between almost all the Villains, particularly to Fairplay, Natalie, Parvati, Rob, Russell, and Richard. Parvati told Rob and Fairplay if they joined her, they would be able to get rid of Russell easily. Sandra was also on board with this, but also stated Fairplay was just as untrustworthy, and considered switching her vote to him. At tribal council, Richard claimed the vote would be an easy turn out. Courtney and Natalie voted for Fairplay (believing he was not to be trusted), Russell voted for Rob, while everyone else voted for Russell. In the end, Parvati's plan worked, and Russell was voted off in a 7-2-1 vote.


	4. Episode 4: Another Sacrifice

**Heroes**

Colby Donaldson-The Australian Outback

Kathy Vavrick O'Brien-Marquesas

Shii Ann Huang-Thailand

Rupert Boneham-Pearl Islands

Cirie Fields-Panama

Ozzy Lusth-Cook Islands

Yau-Man Chan-Fiji

JT Thomas-Tocantins

**Villains**

Richard Hatch-Borneo

Jerri Manthey-The Australian Outback

Rob Mariano-Marquesas

Sandra Diaz-Twine-Pearl Islands

Jonny Fairplay-Pearl Islands

Parvati Shallow-Cook Islands

Courtney Yates-China

Natalie Bolton-Micronesia

Coach Wade-Tocantins

After tribal council, Richard was happy Russell was eliminated, since he now felt he would be able to take control of the game. He celebrated with Parvati, and when Parvati went to retrieve some fire wood, Richard found the clue to the hidden immunity idol. He hid it from the rest of his tribe, however, his sneaking around caused Sandra and Jerri to become suspicious. At the Heroes, Everyone was confident that Parvati was most likely voted out at Tribal Council. At the Reward Challenge, the Heroes' winning streak continued, and they won reward. At the Villains, Jerri and Sandra told Rob about Richard's sneaking around, and Rob suddenly feared Richard had the hidden immunity idol. He said they might have to vote Richard off if they lost immunity. The Heroes felt rejuvinated and refreshed, and they believed they were unstoppable. But at the Immunity Challenge, the Villains took immunity. Back at camp, Yau-Man and Shii Ann both felt they were on the chopping block, and decided to try and convince Colby and Rupert to switch the vote to Cirie. Rupert knew if Cirie stayed around, she might start a majority alliance due to her connections with Parvati and Natalie. Kathy also felt stranded about who to vote for, and feared Yau-Man might have already found the idol, and planted a fake one. She didn't know what to do. At Tribal Council, Yau-Man, Colby, and Rupert voted for Cirie, while everyone else voted for strategic threat and weak link Yau-Man. Yau-Man was voted off in a 5-3 vote.


End file.
